Clarence Coot (Is This House Haunted?)
Clarence Coot is an anthropomorphic coot. Description .]]Clarence Coot is an inventor who lives in a quaint little house in Mouseton, noted for its large backyard. Known to his family as a crackpot inventor always tinkering away in his attic, Clarence once invented an Electronic Squigg De-Oolater, though the bulk of his research seems concerned with other dimensions. In early 2001, while experimenting in this field, Clarence accidentally blasted himself into Dimension X, his corporeal body vanishing alongside a lump of the floor. Clarence, existing as a disembodied consciousness, was still able to influence the Prime Universe from Dimension X, sending vibrations through the house thanks to the device connecting his laboratory to Dimension X. To the outside world, Clarence was believed dead, with the strange goings-on in his house attributed by those who noticed them to the late Clarence having become a ghost. Clarence's gold-obsessed nephew Charlie then won a lengthy legal battle to make himself the owner of the house, planning to raze it to build a golf course. Charlie's son Custer, correctly interpreting Clarence's otherworldly signs, opposed the project, but to no avail. 's actions.]]In the end, a passing Mickey Mouse got involved in the case, excited by the prospect of uncovering a real ghost. Mickey made his way to Clarence's lab, and realized that what had happened had been no mere explosion. Accidentally clicking on a button on one of the machines, Mickey allowed an ectoplasmic emanation of Clarence's to manifest, and the angered inventor, after berating Charlie for his selfishness and stupidity, was able to give Mickey direction to reverse the experiment and drag him back into the world. Following these events, Charlie and Custer continued to live with Clarence in the no-longer-"haunted" Coot house, with Clarence giving Charlie permission to build a golf course in the backyard, routing the golfballs through Dimension X so as to make the course longer than it should physically be able to be made. His creativity sparked by Mickey Mouse's disappointment in not having met a real ghost, Clarence then got to work inventing a way to travel to Dimension Y, reputed to be home to many ghosts. Behind the scenes Clarence Coot appears prominently in the 2001 story Is This House Haunted? by Don Markstein and Noel Van Horn. Clarence shares his name with another Clarence Coot, stated to be an ancestor of Donald Duck, who was created in the late 2010's. However, the other Clarence does not resemble the inventor much, and it is unlikely that the connection was intentional. Is This House Haunted? does not clarify whether Clarence's Coot family is the same one as Cornelius Coot's; while Charlie calls up Cornelius among other "famous coots" while trying to uphold his family's honor, he does not clarify whether he is referring to the Coots as a family, or as a species (the fact that comic dialogue is rendered in all-caps does not allow one to tell for sure). On this wiki, it is assumed that they are indeed related, but this is not a certain fact. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Coots Category:Coot family Category:Inventors Category:Scientists Category:American characters Category:Mousetonians